1. Field
Embodiments relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, secondary batteries can be discharged and recharged, unlike primary batteries, which are not rechargeable. Secondary batteries may be of a low capacity type, which includes battery cells in the form of a pack typically used for small portable electronic devices such as cellular phones and camcorders, or a high capacity type, which includes several battery cells connected to one another to be used as a motor-driving power source for electric scooters, hybrid vehicles, electric vehicles, etc.
Secondary batteries may be manufactured in various shapes, such as cylindrical shape or prismatic shapes. A typical secondary battery may include an electrode assembly having a positive plate and a negative plate with a separator acting as an insulator between the positive and negative plates accommodated in a battery case with an electrolyte, and a cap assembly having electrode terminals coupled to the case. The electrode assembly may be connected to positive and negative terminals which protrude from the cap plate and may be exposed to the exterior of the secondary battery.